User talk:HellHoundSlayer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nazi Zombies + Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wow HHS you would!!! im only allowed to put on my own pages (terms of service sorry) that was just in case he deleted them so yoiu can just copy them from the other wiki Camalex97 17:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for the promotion, and i'll try to make it visible and stuff like that so it's appealing and readable. haha, just kidding. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) wait, it has Theme Designer on my tollbar, yet it won't let me customize it. What I mean is that it's there, but there's no link to it, so I can't do anything... any thoughts? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The background is fine, but make the links so that they are visible and bright (not too bright though); try blue or yellow. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is fine :) JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll work on canon pages for now, but thanks for the idea lol JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) By colors you mean what? I could change the link color, header color, background, and pretty much everything else. I changed everything, pretty much. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from CMM Hello HHS... CaptainMacMillan All your base are belonging to me! 06:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Whats up. So is Daniel here? Please say no. I'll start adding my pages if you don't mind. 17:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Fuck you Sniperteam. Yeah I'm here. I'm only going to post funny maps, not serious maps. Daniel Smith 01:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hes been acting like a little bitch for a while now. Plus I still think his whole "experiment" is just a coverup for what he wanted to do. Please make him go away like you said you would. And as of now I don't want to be one. I think I should edit here make some more maps, ect. before I become an admin.02:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You know I'm reading everything you guys write (that's why I hate talk pages, they shouldn't be public). Even if it wasn't experiment, why would you care now? I didn't go through with it. And if Sniperteam starts the fight you're still gonna ban me coz you're going to side with him (the reason I have no idea). Daniel Smith 02:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That is the dumbest and most biased excuse. I haven't officially adopted this wiki yet, so why should I move all my creations over here? And it's not fair that just because he contributes here he gets off the hook. Daniel Smith 02:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) For now, yes, I'm not going to post my serious maps here. When I decide to move here I'll post serious maps that don't have to do with storylines. And you know, I could also easily abuse my admin powers on the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki to ban you and ''Sniperteam, but I'm not that mean. Daniel Smith 03:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What does that have to do with anything. If you ban me here for no reason, I'll ban you from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki for no reason. If there is a reason to me being banned from here I won't ban you from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki (unless there is a reason). Daniel Smith 03:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bottom line: If he told you to ban me and you do it, both of you are banned from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. That prett much covers it. Daniel Smith 03:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) This wiki will crumble soon. I have spoken; I have forseen. You'll all come crawling back to the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. And anway, for the time being, everyone I like is on the NZP Wiki; CaptainMacMillan, Gruntijackle, and Jerry (he seems to be on both wikis). Daniel Smith 03:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) re: your last message to me oh, I was like "why's this anon talking to me?" haha. I'm not doing much, just adding more canon articles and pictures.... how're you doing? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 13:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hi! hello hellhoundslayer! I'm good! how are you? Ewoksniper ''"I like killing stormtroopers" 13:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) he went to do something, I don't know where, but he may be back on in a few minutes :) Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 13:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, star wars is pretty good. and I couldn't think of anything else for a username haha Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 14:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC)